


I've got a Skele-TON of problems

by TeamFortressFics



Series: UnderTale Pairings [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Metatton is whatever you want it to be baby, Sans has suicidal depression, reader is sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans just wants to be with Metatton but is too depressed to take action</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a Skele-TON of problems

A single, burning tear streaked down your face as the crisp, fall winds lightly ruffled your jacket hood. Your thoughts were set on putting as much distance between you and Metatton, knowing that they are too high class for you, knowing that you could never be with someone that kind and caring, fills you with Crippling Depression. You've thought of just saying "Hi" but all you could muster was "H-UUUGH" as your legs failed you and you plummeted to the floor of the hall. "Hey, are you okay?" Was all they ever said to you. Your vision clouded and you jetted up to your feet and sprinted off in some Godforsaken direction.

You stood at the edge of the cliff and weighed your options, Kill yourself OR... your thought was interrupted as you felt a soft hand on your shoulder. At the touch, You spun around and came face to face with Metatton. OH. MY. GOD. Your whole body tensed up, your whole head burned, tears pricked your eyes, your vision swam, you were going to die. "H-Hey Metatton" was all you could do not to break down and fall flat in front of him. "Hey Sans" he said back, OH GOD HE KNOWS MY NAME. You were very visibly flustered at him saying your name. "Is- Is something wrong, Sans?" He looked confused. You told him everything, the 4 1/2 years of longing, the cold lonely nights when Papyrus carried you home, drunk from Grillbys, and the one time that you tried to off yourself by drinking bleach, but it just made your bones shine. He looked genuinely hurt that you felt he was too high up for you, that he never noticed and he apologized. You decide to get to know eachother and go on a ~gulp~ Date.

After your date, huge success on your part and his, you got his phone number, thank the good god's graces. 

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

You and Metatton had decided to go and hangout in Waterfall, after all you had a trick up your sleeve. you led him through a field of echo flowers and arrived at a small opening into a room, inside the room raindrops could be heard patting a tune into an umbrella. You drifted over to the piano and accompanied the rain by playing Chopin's Raindrop Prelude op 28, No.15. Baffled by your playing skills Mettaton got flustered and applauded your performance.


End file.
